villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dumuzid
Dumuzid the Shepherd, originally named Thomas Mutton and known as Boss to others, is an immortal demigod responsible for sending men into the Nightmares and the main antagonist in the video game Catherine. History Past Not much of Thomas Mutton’s past is known. He apparently had a drinking problem throughout his 20’s and 30’s, which often got him into uncomfortable situations. Afterwards, Thomas got married, but cheated on her with a younger woman while she was on vacation. His wife reacted violently and they were divorced. At some point, Thomas found himself taking part in the nightmares of the Great Trials and managed to complete them. Impressed, Ishtar gave him godhood, transforming him into Dumuzid, and made him her consort. He began organizing the Great Trials, sending men who refused to commit to their partners and thus preventing the population from growing, into the Nightmares to most likely perish. Dumuzid also came to be the owner of the bar, the Stray Sheep, where he became known as Boss. He used it as a means of picking his targets by observing the men who came into it. At some point in the past, he intervened in the relationship of Vincent Brook’s mother and her lover, leading to her starting a family and having Vincent in the first place. Challenging Vincent Boss eventually began the next round of the Great Trials, also employing a shape-shifting succubus named Catherine to help end the relationships of the men he targeted. Boss also watched Vincent in his frequent visits to the Stray Sheep with his friends and gave him advice, using quotes taken from other people, condemning relationships. In this way, Boss attempted to discourage Vincent from continuing his relationship with Katherine, so as to free her up to pursue more committal partners. After Vincent finally managed to conquer the nightmares, he confronted Boss, trying to prove that Catherine had really existed, having heard him talking to her previously and realizing he was the key. Vincent persisted and Boss eventually admitted he’d seen her, noting Vincent was full of surprises, given that he’d survived the trials and figured Boss out. Vincent apologized for freaking out and Boss told him that Catherine wasn’t of their world, as well as that he’d no longer be forcing him into the Nightmares. However, Boss was surprised that Vincent hadn’t known about his full involvement, only wanting to know Catherine had been real, and tried to play dumb. Vincent confronted the demigod about what he’d said and when he kept trying to play dumb, Vincent grew angry, tearing his shades off and revealing his demonic eyes. Shocked, Vincent demanded to know who Boss really was and Dumuzid told Vincent who he was and explained the purpose of the Nightmares, as well as what Catherine really was. The demigod put his sunglasses back on and asked Vincent if he understood. Vincent said he did, saying he never really cheated if the girl didn’t exist, and Dumuzid said that if it felt like cheating, it was cheating. Vincent demanded to know if he thought he could get away with this, to which the demigod replied he hadn’t started his job yesterday and it was because of him Vincent had even been born. Dumuzid went on to say that Vincent had earned his freedom and with his will to live, he should be able to find happiness again soon. As Vincent continued to mourn for the end of his relationship, Dumuzid said he couldn’t help him with that. Vincent demanded he do something about it since he was responsible and the demigod replied he hadn’t made him cheat. Vincent declared he’d been ready to get married, but Dumuzid pointed out that was only because of his cheating and it was too late to fix things. When Vincent refused to drop the issue, the demigod replied that if he didn’t back off, then that night, he’d show him what he could really do and it would mean certain death. However Vincent was on the verge of trying to kill Dumuzid, until his friends returned to the bar. The two acted casual and Vincent said he’d let the demigod off for now, but if he survived the last Nightmare, then Dumuzid would give him his request. He said it was impossible, but Vincent was not intimidated, demanding that if he survived, then the demigod would end all the Nightmares. Furthermore, Dumuzid would arrange a meeting with Katherine/Catherine for him. The demigod agreed to honor those conditions, before disappearing. Final Nightmare and Endings That night, Vincent awoke in the final nightmare and eventually faced off against Dumuzid in gigantic form, who asked if he was losing his nerve and noted he was surprised Vincent had made it this far. The demigod said he would deal with him personally and tonight, he’d serve up his “Mutton Special.” He continually intervened with Vincent’s attempts to climb to the top, but the mortal managed to outrun him at first. Enraged, Dumuzid swore to finish him off and in the next area, appeared in a far more twisted form, saying he was only playing around to make Vincent confident and now he would really finish him off. However Vincent finally reached the top and Dumuzid was shocked, refusing to admit he’d won. He called the mortal a fool, saying he wouldn’t stop him from saving the human race, but Vincent replied that people were more complex than he thought and one couldn’t just plan out their lives. Dumuzid called him insolent, but Vincent declared that his life was his own and entered the door out, destroying the demigod’s form. The next day, Dumuzid did as Vincent asked and brought Katherine/Catherine to the Stray Sheep for a meeting. Katherine Good In the Katherine Good/True ending, he helped Vincent convince Katherine that he’d imagined cheating on her, thus allowing them to get back together. A few months later, Dumuzid was forced to host Vincent and Katherine’s wedding reception, much to his chagrin. Catherine True Ending In the Catherine True ending, Dumuzid warned Vincent about pursuing Catherine, saying she was just an illusion in their reality, but Vincent was not swayed. The demigod did as he asked, summoning Catherine for one final meeting. A few days later, Vincent found Dumuzid was in his and Catherine’s bed, who wished him good morning. Vincent freaked out, but the demigod just told him not mind him. Vincent said of course he minded and demanded to know why he was there, but Catherine just said he was stalking them. Dumuzid replied that was a cruel way to put it, saying he was a god working for the sake of the world and he hated this as much as they did. Catherine just told Vincent to think of Dumuzid as decoration. Freedom Ending In the Freedom Ending, Vincent told him that he gave up, much to his surprise, and he didn’t want what he lost anymore. Dumuzid noted this was interesting and apologized for giving him the nightmares. Vincent called the meeting off and the demigod confirmed there wouldn’t be any more nightmares. He asked Dumuzid about the Rapunzel arcade machine, saying it was like the nightmare, and the demigod said it made it easier to enter the nightmare. Vincent noted he’d played the game the whole time and Dumuzid was a real pain in the ass, before apologizing again. Vincent then asked for a loan instead of his first request, much to Dumuzid’s surprise and he asked how much he wanted. Vincent said he wanted 50,000 dollars, much to the demigod’s shock and he said he didn’t have that kind of money. Vincent replied that he just wanted a loan and he’d pay Dumuzid back when he went big. He explained he wanted to be on the first “space tour” and the demigod said that wasn’t investing. Vincent pointed out that Dumuzid had tried to kill him and he replied he didn’t have that much money, showing him what he had. Vincent noted that the demigod must've sucked at his job and decided to take what he had and bet it on a wrestling match. Dumuzid said that sounded pretty unfair, but Vincent reitirated he was only borrowing it. The demigod begrudgingly agreed, but told Vincent to make sure he repaid him, before asking what match he was betting on. Vincent said he was betting it all on Feather in WrassInsanity and Dumuzid did as he asked, but clearly didn’t like it, saying Vincent was only so comfortable betting it all since it wasn't his money. Abilities Dumuzid possesses many supernatural powers, the most notable being his ability to trap men within the Great Trials. He is immortal, possibly being as old as 700 years old, and can disappear and reappear at will. In the Nightmares, Dumuzid first appears in a gigantic incarnation of his human form, sitting in a large, crane mounted armchair and holding a revolver and a gavel. He can blast the tower with his revolver, destroying blocks, hit the tower with powerful boot-stomps, and transform the blocks. In his second form, Dumuzid can unleash powerful energy beams, curse Vincent so that the blocks he will attempt to work with change type, and he can even summon meteors. However Dumuzid may not be completely immortal, since he showed panic at Vincent threatening him. Trivia *Thomas Mutton’s last name is a reference to the fact that he turns the men into sheep when they're in the Nightmares, since mutton is the term for sheep meat. *Dumuzid was a shepherd from Sumerian mythology who was banished to the underworld for disrespecting the goddess Ishtar. Dumuzid is also a Babylonian god of food and vegetation. *His demonic eyes have the symbols for male and female in them. *Dumuzid still wears his wedding ring in his human form. *Erica says that he repeatedly flirts with her and he’s a huge womanizer, to the point that he wears his shades to hide from an angry ex-girlfriend. However Dumuzid is never actually seen being a womanizer and he clearly wears the shades to hide his demonic eyes, so it's unknown how true this is. *Dumuzid at one point, calls himself the “Morning Star,” which may be a reference to Lucifer. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Deities Category:Right-Hand Category:Thought-Forms Category:Humanoid Category:Cowards Category:Immortals Category:Anti-Villain Category:Affably Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mastermind Category:Deal Makers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Demon Category:Male